


Oh, Hell No!

by probablyaceok



Series: Cy’s DSMP Febuwhump Attempt [13]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Bleeding, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Resurrection, implied suicidal thoughts, implied suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablyaceok/pseuds/probablyaceok
Summary: Febuwhump Day 13: Hiding InjuryWilbur Soot wakes up alive again with pain burning in his chest.
Relationships: Tommyinnit & Wilbur Soot
Series: Cy’s DSMP Febuwhump Attempt [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140014
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Oh, Hell No!

Wilbur woke up to Tommy looking happily at him, Philza, Eret, and a strange golden man standing behind him. 

“I… where..?”

“Wilbur! You’re alive!”

He had been dead? Oh yeah, he remembered now. Remember convincing Philza to put a sword through his chest. Remembered watching from the afterlife with Schlatt as everything went to hell. He could still feel the pain in his chest. 

Tommy offered him a hand to help him up from where he’d been half-kneeling without even realising it and he took it. His legs were weak as Tommy walked him out of the room they were in. Looking back he could see the golden man, looking like he was trying to explain something to Philza.

“Look Wilbur!” said Tommy as they stepped out of the impressive sandstone structure they’d apparently been inside. The boy gestured ahead at the sunset. 

Wilbur took a deep breath as he looked towards the sunset, only to be suddenly struck by a burst of pain in his chest. He looked down and saw blood spreading on his shirt.

He suppressed his groan of pain and tugged at the old coat he was still wearing, covering up the incriminating evidence. He heard a shout from behind them, and he and Tommy turned to see Philza, Eret, and the stranger running towards them looking panicked. 

Wilbur started to feel faint, and as he slid off Tommy down onto the ground he felt the pain in his chest intensify. It was alright though, he thought, laughter on his lips.

After all, he’d never wanted to be brought back at all.

**Author's Note:**

> another shorter one but it was fun!


End file.
